The Sister
by AnimeKitten123
Summary: What happens when Kyo's sister moves to town and starts school with the others? Only chaos will ensue. Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry it's taking me awhile to post stuff but I've had trouble with internet. and I wanted to update 'old flames return' on my birthday, but I had no internet and I can't find my USB drive with my stories. I will post as soon as I can with all of my stories. Let me know which one you want me to update first. I'm going to try to do P.O.V's let me know what you think.**_

The sister

**Akira P.O.V.**

I was walking back to my house listening to my music, when I noticed a small orange cat looking up at me somehow looking annoyed. I took out one ear bud and reached my hand out to see if the cat would come to me, the cat looked cautiously at my hand and I said "It's okay I won't hurt you." The cat padded its way over to me and I picked it up. I heard it start to hiss and said "Don't worry I'm just going to take you to my house to clean up, then you can leave if you want," with a smile. The cat looked at me and started to purr when I started to pet and scratch behind his ears. "You know I can kind of understand cats… Maybe it has to do with my twin brother," I told the cat unsure if he would understand me. The cat put his paws on my chest by my neck and looked in my eyes.

I noticed somehow his widened and he said "No way! Akira?!"

"K-K-Kyo?! What happened? Why did you transform?" I stammered

"I don't want to talk about it" Kyo muttered

"Aw what happened ? You know you can always tell me anything" I replied petting his back

"It's nothing," Kyo said looking away, "look can you just take me back to Shigure's?"

"Alright does he still live in the woods from the last time I came by" I asked walking in the opposite direction.

"Yeah" Kyo mumbled but I still heard him.

The rest of the way there was quiet but I don't mind silence that much, but I put the ear bud that I took out and put it back in.

* * *

I walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. It took a minute before the door was opened by a girl wearing a white dress and white socks with brown hair down to her waist.

"Hello, Can I help you? Are you lost?" the girl said cheerily.

"Yeah I'm looking for a Shigure Soma is he here?"

"Ah, Yes he is! Are you a friend of his?" the girl of I have yet to know the name of said.

"I'm his cousin. Can you go get him?" if that came out harsh I didn't mean to but I'm tired of waiting.

"Who's at the door Miss Honda?" that voice it can only belong to one person.

"Yuki," I said in a dead voice, "I didn't know you lived here now

" Yes, it was the only way I could get out of the Soma house" Yuki said in that ever so calm voice that annoys me.

"I don't really care. You were always Akito's favorite" I replied like it was no big deal. By this time that girl left, probably to get Shigure.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" Yuki said annoyed. Good.

"I found Kyo and I figured I could ask Shigure where Haru was." I said as calmly as I could, but with him being the rat it was hard.

"Ah! Akira to what do we owe this pleasure?" Shigure said coming over in his robe.

"Found Kyo," I said while putting said cat down and he took off running _'probably to find clothes'_ I thought, "And I was trying to get a hold of Haru but he never answers"

"Oh, you're friends with Hastuharu?" That girl said as she stopped walking by with a load of clothes.

"No, he owes her a rematch," Kyo said walking out

"Look as much as I like standing, can I come in so we can talk more?" I said getting irritated

"Of course, you're always welcome here!" Shigure said while walking into his living room. After we were all sitting around his table the girl brought some food for us. What?

"You're a Soma, that's wonderful!" the girl said cheerfully _'what's so wonderful about that'_ "My name is Tohru, it's nice to meet you!" '_How can this chick be so cheerful all the time?'_

"Okay, straight to the point. 1) Why would some random girl live with a bunch of guys especially a perv? 2) Shigure do you know where Hastuharu is?" I said while looking a Shigure when I said 'perv'

"Well as for the first question, that's a long story, and you're second… he was planning on coming over later today" Shigure answered.

"Does this girl at least know" I asked cautiously, they seemed a little comfortable around her, and she didn't freak out around Kyo or when I mentioned a rematch.

"Yeah, she knows about the curse" Kyo answered. I looked at him and asked him through our 'special' way _'You were the one to give it away weren't you?' 'It wasn't just me, it was the perv and the rat too' 'who started it though' 'I crashed into the ceiling of what is now her room… but I fixed it!' "_It was a crazy day" Kyo sounded almost defensive, hmm?

"Really, must you two communicate in your own way why not let the rest of us know what you two talk about," Shigure, always know when we talk silently, I hate it.

"So, Akira do you live around here?" That girl, Tohru, she must have noticed the change. I think I'm starting to like her.

"Yeah, I just moved out here, I start school on Monday" I said, today was Saturday - thankfully.

"So, you'll be going to the same school as us?" Kyo asks a little nervous.

"I smirk and say "Yep, now you really can't fight" and I notice Kyo AND Yuki visually finch, good!

"Ah Akira why can't you just move in to keep these two from fighting?" Shigure says, most likely thinking about his house.

"Well you forget that I STILL can't stand that Rat, and I already bought a house" I said glaring at said rat.

"Shigure!" I saw a flash of yellow and pink

_**Sorry for the Cliffhanger I just wanted to get this posted. Please review, and read, review my other stories.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**i forget when I first posed this, but if you find name mistakes or others, it's cuz I'm using my iPad. I'm trying to find my USB so I can update "old flames return"**_

_Last time on "the sister"_

_"Shigure" I saw a flash of yellow and pink._

"You'll never guess what Akito told us" Momiji said super excited as usual.

"What did he say" I asked getting his attention.

"He said that you were here Akira" Momiji said and glomping me.

"Momiji you really shouldn't run off, even if we both know where this place is" that voice, the one that owes me a rematch.

"hello Haru, it's been a while, hasn't it?" I ask looking up at him from on the floor since the kid'a still hugging me.

"A-A-Akira! W-w-what are you doing here" ooh he's nervous this should be fun.

"I found Kyo and brought him here," he visibly relaxed,I smirk and he looks nervous again, "nd you owe me a rematch, considering last time you chickened out."

"He seems to switch during fights a lot," Tohru comented.

"Yeah, that reminds me, you owe me a rematch" Kyo looked at me and in our '_special_' way said '_it's from when_ he_ first met Tohru' 'makes sence'_

"Please if you're going to fight please don't do it near my house"

"No worries, I know a place we can go," I say getting up.


End file.
